Kurt Hummels deep depression
by xLIVExEVILxSTEALxCOOKIESx
Summary: Kurt comes in to school one day incredibly depressed and the glee club wonder what's wrong with their Favorite counter tenor. The answer shocks everyone. What the hell is anime? SPOILERS for death note ep 25 silence. Not really a crossover but I didn't think many glee fans loved deathnote like me


**Kurt Hummel's deep depression**

**Mercedes**

Mercedes eyed Kurt oddly as he entered the choir room leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder looking like someone just shot his puppy. But as far as she knew, Kurt didn't have a puppy. She raised a questioning brow at Blaine who mouthed "he's fine" at her and sat down with his boyfriend, holding his hand. He looked slightly amused but still worried so Mercedes guessed that Kurt was over reacting about something but she couldn't understand what would upset him so much but not anger Blaine. _Not a bully then _she thought _I haven't seen him like this since that canary (pav?) __died. _She shrugged, Blaine could probably handle it.

**Finn, and Sam, Puck, Mike and Artie **

Finn probably should have noticed first, Kurt _was_his step brother after all and it wasn't exactly the hardest thing to notice. He thought he heard him mutter something about a Kira angrily under his breath that morning but Finn thought that maybe it was some girl who had gotten to a jacket before he did, because apparently _fashion has no gender. _But the porcelain boy was a whiter shade of pale than usual and looked tired, luckily his moisturising routine covered up any bags under eyes that may or may not have been there. Kurt still looked his fashionable self (because _nothing_ gets in the way of style) but he was wearing plain white long sleeved shirt and blue faded straight legged jeans. Finn couldn't believe he noticed this but honestly, he didn't even think that Kurt owned anything less than skinny or super skinny.

It was in the hallway after second period that Finn finally noticed something was wrong; a jock shoved Kurt into the lockers with a sneer of something obscene while his jock friends snickered and Kurt just rolled his eyes and sighed before getting up off the floor and walking again. Not even a comment about "Neanderthals" This got Finn worried.

So he told the other guys (except Blaine because for all Finn knew _he was_ the problem) and they arranged to kidnap the poor boy and drag him to the choir room for an intervention.

"Erm, hello?" Kurt said as he was sat down a chair with Puck, Finn, Sam and Mike towering over him while Artie folded his arms, they all studied Kurt as he sat primly, with one leg draped over the other.

"Did you and Blaine break up or something?" Finn asked

"If he hurt you I'll kick his ass" Puck growled and Kurt was touched by the concern but snapped at them nonetheless

"No we have not! I was actually going to have lunch with him before you all forced me here!"

"Okay, what's wrong then? You've been acting all depressed all day. Has Karofsky been bothering you again? Or anyone else?" Finn asked getting angrier by the second

"Relax, I'm fine and Karofsky moved school, remember? No one else has been bothering me much more than anyone else in glee club" Kurt said honestly and they would have believed him if he wasn't so obviously not fine.

"What's going on then?" Sam asked

"It's nothing, seriously just something stupid, I just need today to grieve then I'll be fine" He assured as he left leaving doubtful boys in his path

"Grieve?" Artie asked after a moment's silence while Sam thought over Kurt's choice of outfit that day and smirked as he drew his own silent conclusion, leaving the boys like Kurt had.

**Rachel and Britney, Santana, Tina, Sugar and Quinn **

"Okay girls" Rachel started solemnly as she stared at each gleek in front of her, they all looked bored to some degree "I have gathered you here because Kurt has been seriously melancholic today and I for one am worried for our counter tenor"

"So who do you want our boyfriends to beat up this time?" Quinn asked sarcastically

"Quinn, this is serious! We lost Kurt before because we didn't notice in time to help him; we can't just ignore this and hope that everything will be okay!" Rachel ranted, Santana sighed

"Listen, Man Hands I know that you and lady lips are close now and you feel the need to make a huge deal out of the fact that he's walking around like he's hung over but y'know what he's probably hung over. Good for him, it's about time Porcelain did something cool"

Rachel was about to retort when Tina interrupted "I think what Santana means is that we all have our bad days, we should at least give Kurt a day before freaking out on him, besides Blaine doesn't seem worried so it should be fine right?"

Mercedes nodded "Kurt's definitely told Blaine, he actually looked kind of amused this morning, so Kurt's just making a big deal out of nothing"

Rachel huffed but let the subject rest. For now.

**Glee club **

Mr Schuester was about to start the lesson having already written the subject for the week (teenagers) and spun around to face the gleeks, who all stared at Kurt who looked pale and irritable

"Hey Kurt are you okay?" Mr Schue asked, concerned

Kurt shot him a glare "Fine!" He bit out, obviously he had been asked that a lot that day.

"Just tell us what's wrong!" Finn erupted and everyone nodded but Blaine, Kurt and suspiciously Sam

"L, right?" Sam asked confidently and Kurt's eyes snapped up to the blonde's "Omigod I'm actually right!" Sam grinned and Kurt groaned while everyone spoke at once, begging either Sam, Kurt or Blaine to explain what's going on

"SHUT UP!" Kurt shouted over everyone, he sighed "Okay, if anyone laughs I'll-"

"Write our names in the death note?" Sam joked, enjoying this far too much

"Skin you alive and give your remains to Sue who will probably make them into props for her cheerios" Kurt said darkly and everyone sat up a little straighter

"Okay so last month my cousin, Jacob showed me this thing called anime, it's kind of like Japanese cartoons only most of them have serious plotlines, like the one he showed me; death note. Obviously Sam has heard of it"

"Yep" Sam smiled

"So why are you so upset?" Mercedes asked

"Well last night I was watching some episodes and in the last one I saw, my favourite character, L died" Kurt sighed, looking depressed again

Blaine hugged him close, smiling goofily "Hey, c'mon it's not the last episode so maybe he comes back somehow"

"No" Kurt sighed "It would be even worse if they brought him back"

"…How so?" Rachel asked thoroughly confused

"Well, Death note is very deep and psychological show, everything that happens has its reason, it wouldn't make sense to do something as significant as killing off a main character then go back and bring him back to life"

"Unless they make him a Shinigami" Sam ventured leaving almost everyone confused

"That would certainly be interesting, but it would make everything too easy, if L were to see everything Light did, and would be able to tell the task force everything and can humans even become shingamis?" Kurt drawled and the two immediately launched into a heated conversation that no one understood and suddenly something dawned on Finn

"OMG Kurt's a nerd!" He exclaimed and Kurt stopped mid-sentence to give him his best bitch glare. Suddenly everyone was talking again, laughing or just sharing their disbelief with each other.

Kurt put his head in his hands and groaned while Sam patted his shoulder sympathetically "Welcome to my world dude.


End file.
